Supplies
"Supplies" is a song by American singer Justin Timberlake. It was released on January 18, 2018, as the second single for his fifth studio album Man of the Woods, after Filthy. Lyrics Ain't no need of stopping, girl Yeah, there ain't no need of stopping, girl Yeah, okay Met you out on Broadway on the hottest night in town We arrived solo but we were being chased around Saw you being cornered by some guy you used to know Stepped in between the both of y'all, said "I'm leaving, do you wanna go?" 'Cause I'll be the light when you can't see I'll be the wood when you need heat I'll be the generator, turn me on when you need electricity Some shit start to go down, I'll be the one with the level head The world could end now, baby, we'll be living in The Walking Dead 'Cause I got supplie-ie-ies Supplie-ie-ies I got you, I got supplie-ie-ies Supplie-ie-ies I don't know if you 'member this, but I was out of town Flew in on a 3 AM just to show up and hear your sounds The multiple times, stop, hit the set You ain't had it that way, I can guarantee you that 'Cause I'll be the light when you can't see I'll be the wood when you need heat I'll be the generator, turn me on when you need electricity Some shit start to go down, I'll be the one with the level head The world could end now, baby, we'll be living in The Walking Dead 'Cause I got supplie-ie-ies Supplie-ie-ies I got you, I got supplie-ie-ies Supplie-ie-ies Ain't no need of stopping, girl Can't nobody top it, girl Ain't no better option, girl (okay) Ain't nobody stopping, girl This here when I drop in, girl I work, work when I clock in, girl (okay) I'll be the light when you can't see I'll be the wood when you need heat I'll be the generator, turn me on when you need electricity Some shit start to go down, I'll be the one with the level head The world could end now Baby, we'll be living in The Walking Dead Now I wanna know everything Don't leave a single detail out I'll get mine later, just fell out It makes me a generous lover Ooh, I wanna see everything So don't leave a single detail out I want it all on the table The personal way to, wait Ain't no need of stopping, girl Yeah, there ain't no need of stopping, girl Yeah, okay 'Cause I got supplie-ie-ies Supplie-ie-ies I got you, I got supplie-ie-ies Supplie-ie-ies Why it sucks # Justin Timberlake sounds awful on this song. # The chorus is one of the most annoying hooks JT has ever done. Especially the "ie-Ies" # The slurring of the notes on this song is awful. # This is an embarrassment to Justin Timberlake's career. Music Video Justin Timberlake - Supplies (Official Video) Category:Justin Timberlake Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos